Hercules' Columns/Transcript
This is a transcript for the twenty-fifth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Act 1 'SEQ. 1' 'INT. ITHACA: PENELOPE'S RESIDENCE - DAY' The room is bathed in a bright summery light. Penelope walks in to find Telemachus working conscientiously on her tapestry. Telemachus: (inspired) Hmm....humm hmm... He has embroidered a messy portrait (or silhouette) of Penelope, beside Ulysses (the realistic portrait of Ulysses, on the other hand, had previously been embroidered by Penelope). Penelope: (laughing, looking at her portrait) Ehmmm....I'm flattered! All of a sudden, the door opens. Telemachus and Penelope look up. Penelope: (CONT'D, reactional sigh) Hm. Three regular soldiers march into the room in a triangular formation. They are wearing helmets, breastplates, skirts and sandals, and have swords in their belts. The one at the front (Kritos), who is obviously of a higher grade than the two others, takes off his helmet and addresses Penelope. Kritos: (announcing) His Highness, Prince Pellos, is here to transact official business with Queen Penelope. KRITOS stands aside, to reveal PELLOS. He is standing there looking nonchalant and half-asleep, with his hand held lazily in front of his mouth, ineffectually hiding a long-drawn-out yawn. Prince Pellos is dressed like a king and, although he is extremely good-looking, his eyes and his physical appearance reveal nothing but nonchalance, boredom and a constant state of fatigue! Pellos: (yawning) Uuhhuuhhh! (arrogantly) My Dear...the Athenian Senate has decided it's time you got yourself a new king. PELLOS crosses the room and sits down on the stairs. Pellos: (CONT'D, indifferently) We are to marry. Immediately! Penelope reacts and she is both stunned and outraged by Pellos' announcement. Penelope: (outraged) You are out of your mind! I'm married ALREADY! Pellos slumps down into a big armchair and lays his weary head in the palm of his hand. The sun streaming in through a window lights him up (he has his back three-quarters turned to the camera). Pellos: (ironically) Are you referring to Ulysses?! (amused) Oh, come off it, Penelope. He must be long dead by NOW! (examining the room) I'm sure I'll be happy here. As he says these words, he turns his head to one side and makes a grimace, protesting against the dazzling sunlight streaming in through the window. He puts his hand up to protect his eyes. Penelope: (suppressing her anger) I swore a sacred oath that I would never renounce Ulysses and remarry until my tapestry was complete. Pellos stands back up so that the sun is no longer in his eyes. Pellos: Then go ahead and finish it, my sweet. (beat) While I take a nap. (to the officer) Put some drapes on these windows, Kritos. This glare is so tiring on the eyes! Kritos: (bowing, obediently) As you wish, Your Highness! Pellos leaves, followed by his guards. As he walks out, he talks ad lib to Kritos. Pellos: (O.S., fading) Of course, everything is so tiring these days! Luckily, the island is on the small side - so it shouldn't be too hard to govern... (more distantly) ...and I suppose taxes won't be that difficult to... Kritos closes the door behind them. Fuming with rage, Penelope yanks at her tapestry thread, undoing about one third of her embroidery. Penelope: (longing sigh) Ach! (madly) That prince can wait forever, but he'll never marry me! (furiously, shouting) How could anyone be so arrogant?! CU of Ulysses' face. His unthreading face on the tapestry brings in the next sequence... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. SHIP/ON OPEN SEA - DAY' The ship is sailing along on a calm sea, with its sail lowered and its oars inactive. There is a light fog over the sea. On board the ship, TITAN and ULYSSES are playing checkers on a wooden board. NISA and ZEPHYR are watching them. '' '''Ulysses:' (satisfied) Hmm! Titan: (pensively) Huoorgh...hmmm...hmmm.... PHILO walks over to DATES, who stands by the helm, while DIOMEDES turns to look at a fishing net which is hanging off the ship's rail, over the side of the ship. Diomedes: (complaining, straining) Uuuuhhhaarghhh....Who's going to help me haul up the net? Diomedes straightens up and heaves at the net, trying to hoist it up. Titan comes up and helps him, without straining. The OWL opens the eyes and flies beside DIOMEDES, landing on the rail. Owl: (caring hoots) Huuh-Huuh. Diomedes: (straining) Hueerrrgghh...hah...haahhhmmm... Titan: (O.S., groaning) Me...hungry! TITAN comes over to pull the net. Diomedes: (relieved sigh) Huhemmm.... (toppling backwards) Huah..... Titan: (pulling) Huuaarrghhh! Titan tugs so sharply at the net that Diomedes goes toppling backward and the net opens out on the deck, spilling out its scanty catch: pebbles, shells (including a very large conch, the Horn of Plenty) and an old sandal. Diomedes finds himself on all fours, in the middle of this scarce array. Diomedes: (surprised) Hoh..huhowhe... huh?.... He picks up the sandal and stands back up again (he is facing the others, with his back to the ship's prow). Diomedes: (CONT'D, O.S., upset) Talk about a pathetic catch! Not one single scrawny fish! (disappointed sigh) Hueh. He throws the sandal overboard, over his shoulder (SFX: instead of splashing into the water, the sandal lands on something hard, O/S). The Owl opens one dreamy eye and looks at Diomedes. Suddenly, it backs up, panicking, pointing at the sea. Owl: (alarmed) Huuh-huuh huh! Ulysses looks up. REVERSE ANGLE SHOT, behind Diomedes, to reveal that the boat is sailing toward a HUMUNGOUS form! As they draw closer to the form, through the fog, we make out a huge, steep rock. Nisa & Ulysses: (alarmed) Huh! Ulysses: (shouting) LOOK OUT! There's danger ahead!! Owl: (anxiously) Huh huuh-hoh.... The Owl flies off. DIOMEDES, ZEPHYR, TITAN, PHILO and ULYSSES come back to their rowing posts and start rowing furiously. Dates starts steering. Diomedes: (jumping) Huh.. Zephyr: (jumping) Hoh... Titan: (jumping) Muuahh...Huuuoorrrrghh... At first, the ship is sailing straight for the stony reef sticking sharply out of the water. However, thanks to the efforts of the rowers, it starts to veer off to one side. Ulysses: (jumping) Uhhah! Hah! (commanding) ROW HARDER! The ship's hull draws near to the reef. It scrapes past it, splitting the oars to pieces and tearing the wood of the ship's underside. SFX: impact and scraping sound (as in "Titanic"). Diomedes: Uhggh... Up on deck, the Companions are knocked off balance. Nisa falls to one side and goes rolling off her bench. However, she is caught by Ulysses, who is gripping on to a rope. Ulysses: (straining, falling back) Uhooorggghh! Woh! Nisa: (sliding over deck) Woohaaah! Diomedes & Zephyr: (sliding over deck) Huuuooohhhh.....huh hah.... Nisa: (scared sighs) Huuhhahhh.... The conch slides on to the deck amidst various other objects (a chest, ropes), and stops up against the ship's rail. FADE TO BLACK. Seen from a distance, the ship is leaning dangerously over to one side, sinking fast! Ulysses, Philo, Titan, Zephyr, Diomedes, Dates & Nisa: (groaning murmurs) Uheehh...Uuhaahhhh.... The Companions are holding on as best they can, hindered by the heavily leaning ship. Dates: (crying) My ship! My darling, precious SHIP! Hu! Dates makes his way toward the hold but the hold door suddenly opens outward with a creak (SFX), forced by the rush of water from the inside. The water has completely filled the hold and is starting to run out over the deck. Zephyr stoops over to Dates. Zephyr: (comforting Dates) I wish I could fix it, but it's way beyond repair. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. SHIP/OPEN SEA - DAY' All of a sudden, the conch starts sparkling, without the Companions noticing. (SFX: tinking music). The Owl is the only one near the conch and it jumps, frightened by what it sees and hears. Owl: (anxious hoot) Huuh huh-huh huuuh! The sparkling from the conch spreads all round the ship. Nisa: (surprised sigh) Wuuuuhhheehhhh.... Ulysses: (wondering sigh) Uheh? Zephyr: (impressed sigh) Wohowow.... Titan: (surprised growl) Uuueerrrghhh?! Suddenly, as if by magic, the ship straightens back up, miraculously regaining its trim. Ulysses, Diomedes, Philo, Dates, Zephyr, Philo & Nisa: (surprised and anxious reactions) Huuuhheeeeehhhhh..... Nisa is knocked off balance again, only in the opposite direction this time. Once again, like the first time, Ulysses grabs on to her and stops her from falling. SFX: water flowing backward and creaking sounds. Nisa: (as she falls) Huhehhohoh...What was THAT?! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 4' 'INT. SHIP'S HOLD - DAY' Dates and Ulysses find the hold back to normal, without a drop of water. As if by magic, the hull finishes sealing up, before their very eyes; it is sparkling in the same way as the conch. Ulysses: (pensive sigh) Hmm.... Dates stretches his arms high towards the sky. Dates: (thankfully) A MIRACLE! The hovering ship falls back into it's normal water level position. Ulysses: (O.S., wondering) Heh? Diomedes, Philo, Dates, Zephyr & Nisa: (O.S., surprised) Huhoh....Howww! Philo, Diomedes, Zephyr & Dates: (surprised) Huuoohhh.... Titan: (surprised growl) Huuuaarrgghmmm.... Nisa: (relieved) Huh huhehmmm hmmm.... Ulysses walks forward and touches the hull: there is no longer any trace of the gaping hole that had been there a few seconds previously. Ulysses: (wondering) I don't believe in miracles. But this is really, really strange. WIPE TO. 'SEQ. 5' 'EXT. SHIP/OPEN SEAS - DAY' The mist has lifted and the ship is back to normal again. Philo is up at the prow, facing the sea, with a quill stuck behind his ear. He is declaiming from a parchment he has just been writing on. The Owl is fluttering round him. Philo: (proclaiming) THE SEA WAS WHIPPING, THE SHIP WAS RIPPING, BUT FROM ZEPHYR'S DESPAIR CAME INSTANT REPAIR... Zephyr, who is sitting cross-legged in front of Philo, eagerly applauds (SFX: clapping). Zephyr: (delighted laughter) Hehe hah hahaha hah.... The Owl looks wide-eyed at Diomedes, who has picked up the conch and is dolefully about to toss it overboard. Diomedes: (disappointed) Too bad! This won't fill my aching stomach! Uh...What I wouldn't give for a fish! Owl: (alarmed hoot) Hoh! The conch starts sparkling (SFX: tinkling music). Diomedes stops in his tracks just in time, before throwing the conch overboard. Diomedes: (taken aback) Upon my word...! (surprised sighs) Uh uh... Owl: (excited hoots) Huuh huuh huhuh huuuh.... The conch stops sparkling and a small fish wriggles out of it (SFX). Diomedes picks it up by its tail and brings it up to his nose. It is very small indeed. Diomedes: (laughing) A fish! You see THAT?! A juicy little FISH! Philo comes up and takes the conch from his hands. Nisa & Ulysses: (confused sighs) Huh? Philo: (O.S., in one breath) Cornucopia... Ulysses and Nisa look at DIOMEDES and PHILO. Philo shows Ulysses the conch. Philo: (O.S., CONT'D, overexcited) CORNUCOPIA! Of course, it makes perfect sense! Philo: (CONT'D, explaining, excited) The shell repaired the ship for Zephyr and produced a fish for Diomedes. It made their wishes come TRUE! Nisa & Dates: (wondering) Hoh? Ulysses: (incredulously) You mean this conch saved our lives?! Philo: (continuing, learned) It's a magic conch. (picking up the conch) Cornucopia, the Horn of Plenty. Just tell it a wish and it'll make it come true. Diomedes comes up and talks eagerly into the conch's cornet. Diomedes: (eagerly and excited) Huh hahah...I'd like a bigger fish, with a bit of horseradish! He waits but nothing happens. Philo: (explaining) I'm afraid it only grants ONE WISH per person. Nisa waves her hand disdainfully. Nisa: (upset) It's all a load of bunkum, if you ask me! Philo: (piqued) We'll soon see about that. Diomedes: (laughing) Hmm heheh hoho... Philo: (proclaiming) I wish for nothing more than to eat a fish in ...horseradish sauce... The conch starts sparkling (SFX: tinkling music). A fish shoots out, on a plate, much to Philo's satisfaction and much to the amazement of the other Companions. Philo catches the plate in mid-flight. Philo: (CONT'D, bowing, overexcited) Thank you! Ulysses: (with disbelief, to Philo) You've just wasted your wish on TWO MEASLY FISH?! Philo: (realizing what he has just done) Uh... well, I guess... umm... Suddenly, Titan bursts into the frame and grabs the conch right out of Philo's hands. Titan: (annoyed groan) Give it here! I do better! (with a grunt) A feast for everyone! The conch starts sparkling (SFX). Titan smiles. The conch duly starts spewing out an impressive array of food (as one would expect of the Horn of Plenty): fruits, poultry, fish dishes, etc. Some items of food are life-sized when they come out of the cornet; others come out in miniature form then grow into fully-blown dishes. Titan, Diomedes, Zephyr & Philo: (cheering laughter) Huho...huhehhehe...hoho.... Nisa & Ulysses: (wondering about Companions) Hmm?! The Horn of Plenty has made Titan's wish come true. The ship is now the venue of a huge banquet, with a vast table literally covered in dishes and beverages. All the Companions except Ulysses and Nisa run eagerly over to the table. Titan grabs a huge cooked fish and chomps into it. Meanwhile, Diomedes picks up a chicken and tears off its leg. Titan, Diomedes, Zephyr, Dates & Philo: (laughter, eating noises) Huuhamm... chunk chunk... ...yammm...yammm...chrunch chrunch..... Dates picks the conch up from the table. It has finished spewing out food. Dates: (enthusiastically) My turn! I wanna be the richest man in the world... The conch then starts producing piles of gold coins, jewels and precious stones, treasure chests and gold crockery - just like a one-armed bandit. Dates buries his hands in the pile and makes the coins and jewels tinkle with delight. Dates: (CONT'D, amazed) Uah! Zephyr: (delighted) Yeah! YEAH!!! Titan: (O.S., laughter) Huhehohohoorrrghh.... Dates: (O.S., playfully) HELP...! Nisa is irritated by the whole scene. She picks the conch up angrily. Ulysses: (can't believe his eyes) Heh? Nisa: (stubbornly) You are like sooo selfish! How is you being rich gonna get US back home? She picks the conch from the table, as she touches it with her hand, there is a flash: the camera zooms in on her eyes as she experiences a vision. Nisa: (CONT'D, having a vision, sigh) Huhaaaahh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 6' 'NISA'S VISION' The conch's spiral spins round and transforms into a drawing of an endless spiral. Next, the center of the spiral irises open. The camera dives through it, into an image of Telemachus, asleep in bed. Telemachus: (sleeping, snoring) Chhrrr...chrrr...chrrr... A large shadow is cast over him. At first it looks like the shadow of a human, but then we realize that it has tentacles and that the shape casting the shadow is making "viscous" noises as it moves forward (SFX). Poseidon: (O.S., groaning) Hmm...hmmm... Telemachus wakes with a start and looks at the character O/S. Zoom in on his face as a tentacle wraps round his neck. Telemachus: (snoring) Chhrrr...chrrr...chrrr... (stifled yell) AhhhAAAAHHHHAAA..... CROSS DISSOLVE foggy scene. ATHENA appears. Athena: (insistingly, to Nisa) Keep your wish, Nisa! You'll need it...to save yours and Telemachus's lives! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. SHIP/OPEN SEA - DAY' Nisa jolts back to reality, wide-eyed. Ulysses is leaning over her, attentively. Ulysses: (worried) Have you just had another of your waking nightmares? Nisa: I saw Telemachus! Ulysses: Mmhuh? Nisa: (worried) He was in danger. Ulysses: (worried) What exactly did you see?! Nisa: (hesitating) It looked like... Poseidon was... suffocating him. Ulysses: (anxiously) Oh, Telemachus...I'd give the world to be with him, to help him. The conch in Nisa's hands starts sparkling and tinkling (SFX). Ulysses: (CONT'D, surprised sigh) Huh? Nisa: (realizing what is going on) Look Ulysses! The Horn of Plenty is gonna make your wish come true! Ulysses: (reaction) Huh? As if by magic, the ship's sails open up with a magical sparkle. Dates looks on incredulously. Dates: (incredulously) What the...?! A breeze blows through the Companions' hair (SFX: breeze). The sails fill out, sparkling in the same way as the conch, and the ship starts being blown forward by a steady, homebound wind! Philo is stunned as he watches the goings-on from the rear deck. Philo: (wondering) What is going on?! Diomedes: (enthusiastically) Oh! The Horn is blowing us back to Ithaca, that's what! Diomedes jumps into Philo's arms and leads him into a dance. Ulysses walks up to the prow, his hair blowing in the wind. Ulysses: (solemnly) Don't be afraid, Telemachus. My Odyssey is over. I'm coming home. As the ship sails away, the camera freezes on a particular spot on the sea. In the foreground, the sea starts frothing, then Poseidon emerges. Poseidon: (deviously) You're not home and dry yet, Ulysses! I hadn't banked on you finding the Horn. But now that you have, I'm going to have to resort to the most DRASTIC MEANS POSSIBLE. CUT TO: Act 2 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. ITHACA/PALACE - NIGHT' Establishing shot. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 9' 'INT. PELLOS' ROOM - NIGHT' Pellos is sound asleep. He is holding a big piece of rag in front of his mouth (like a young child) and is sucking his thumb. Pellos: (snoring) Chhrrr...cchhrrr...ah... A shadow edges into his room and bare feet creep furtively over toward his bed. Someone is creeping near the bed (somewhat like the sequence in Nisa's vision, except that, in this case, Pellos is asleep). All of a sudden, the shadow jumps on Pellos. Pellos: (CONT'D, waking with a start) Aaah! It turns out that the shadow was that of Telemachus. He is now sitting astride Pellos' chest. Telemachus: (groaning) Hrrrmmmm.... Pellos: (frightened) AAH! HELP! GUARDS! The GUARDS rush over to the room and enter. Kritos comes in, followed by two other guards. Guards #1 & #2: (panting) Huheh heh heh..... Kritos: (panting) Huheh heh hehhemm....Your Highness! Telemachus: (laughing) Hahahah! How can you be king when you're afraid of a kid like me?! Why don't you just go home? Pellos: (still shocked) Eh, Let go of me! Stop this intrusion! (frightened screams) Kritos! KRITOOOS! Kritos: (clearing his throat) He..chrmmm. Guards, seize him! The guards grab hold of Telemachus, as he wriggles madly, trying in vain to break free. Guards #1 & #2: (grabbing) Huuhemmmm. Telemachus: (struggling) Hueh hemmm.... (madly, shouting) When my dad gets back, he's going to beat you to a little tiny pulp! Pellos is standing on his bed, shaking like a leaf (like someone who's just seen a mouse, for example). Penelope: (furiously) Take him away! I never want to see that little pest again. The guards lead Telemachus away. Pellos: (whining) Everybody on this island hates me, Kritos. What should I do? Kritos: (coldly) Take a nice long bath, and forget about it. Pellos: (trying to calm down) Yes. Okay. A bath. Heh... Good idea, Kritos. Good idea... Pellos climbs down from the bed and shuffles away. WIPE TO. 'SEQ. 10' 'INT. ATRIUM - NIGHT' This is a large room with columns round the side and, in the center, a swimming-pool with steps leading down into it. It is dimly lit - the only light sources are flames burning in two bowls on either side of the steps, which cast shadows onto the walls. The reflection of the water is dancing on the columns and walls (see "Cat People"). The decoration is of maritime inspiration. It contains several portrayals of Poseidon (figures of the God are depicted repeatedly in a wall frieze and there are two stylized statues of Poseidon, holding up the flame basins). Pellos walks timorously forward, dwarfed by this giant, empty BG. He is wearing a towel like a toga, hugging it tightly round him. He is talking to himself, trying to comfort himself. Pellos: (to himself) To review: Both mother and son hate me. If only Ulysses were really dead. Poseidon: (O.S., cold voice) That,... Pellos: (scared) Uhhuh?! Poseidon: (O.S., cold voice) ...King Pellos, can be arranged. Pellos jumps. Pellos: (flabbergasted) Uh. Who said that?! He looks around him but all he sees is the shadows of the water, dancing on the walls like ghosts. He is standing near one of the bronze statues of Poseidon that is holding up a bowl with a dancing flame. Pellos waits but there is no reply. Pellos: (CONT'D, hysterically) Oh no, now the island is after me as well. Suddenly, the head of the statue turns round to look at him. Poseidon as Statue: (coldly) Relax! You'll learn to like it. Pellos jumps and backs up, hugging the wall. Pellos: (screaming with terror) Huh, HaaHaaah! Who are you? What do you want from me?! Haaa Huhaaa... (trembling) Hueh...heh...heh.... The statue is back in its normal position again, standing "as still as a statue"! But behind Pellos, the figures of Poseidon on the wall frieze suddenly "come to life" and answer him in unison (N.B.: these figures are totally identical; only two or three of them can be seen in one frame, and they move in sync, in exactly the same way). Poseidon: (intriguing) It's simple. If you do as I say, you'll get to marry Penelope and nobody will mention Ulysses ever again. Pellos jumps again and edges backward, with his back to the pool. Pellos: (shaking with fear) Hueh heh heh....I'll do whatever you want, but please...don't hurt me... Suddenly, the pool water starts frothing and the real Poseidon surges out of it, huge and mighty (SFX: rumbling in the water). Pellos spins round, finding himself face to face with Poseidon. Poseidon: (O.S., coldly) I want YOU to hand Telemachus over to me... Pellos: (screaming) Huuuaahhh! Poseidon: (coldly) Grab him tonight! Do as I say, and the kingdom of Ithaca will be yours. Well, go on then, scat! Pellos: (obediently) O-of course, Sir! Your wish is my command... Poseidon: (satisfied growl) Hmmm.... Pellos: (running) I'll be back in the flick of a fish's tail! (scared howling/ O.S.) Huh huoh huhoo.... Pellos jumps and runs toward the exit. He runs out. CROSS DISSOLVE. 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. BOAT/COAST OF ITHACA - NIGHT' Pellos' two soldiers lay Telemachus down in the bottom of a boat. He is tied and gagged. The sea is calm and the moon is bright, lighting up the scene. Telemachus: (muffled groans) Hmm...hmmm.... Pellos is watching the scene from a rocky promontory. He is wearing a kind of violet-colored bath robe. Pellos: (coldly, to the soldiers) Leave him. The sea will take care of him. The soldiers back up, appalled as they see a huge tentacle rise up out of the water and push the boat away. Telemachus is thrashing about, in vain. Telemachus: (muffled groans) Hmm...hmmm.... Pellos shivers as he watches the scene. He turns away. Pellos: (unconcerned) Brrr! I'd better get back before I catch a cold! The ship sails away toward the full moon. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. SHIP/SEA AND ROCKY ISLETS - DAWN' Bathed in the orange light of the rising sun, the ship is sailing toward a string of steep, rocky islets. Diomedes: (O.S., happy sigh) Hmmm... Dates' treasures have been stacked in the chests and roped up at the rear of the ship. There is nothing left of the banquet. Up at the prow, Ulysses studies the islets with Diomedes. Ulysses: (overjoyed) The Caspian Isles. We're finally on our way home, to Ithaca! Diomedes: (delighted) Hah! Only a day away!... And to think, I was almost starting to lose faith! PHILO and NISA look anxiously at the Horn of Plenty as it starts sparkling again. The sparkling spreads throughout the whole ship. Philo: (surprised sigh) Hohoh?! Nisa: (surprised sigh) Oh! (calling, to Ulysses) I think you'd better come and take a look, Ulysses! Something fishy's going on here. Ulysses: (wondering sigh) Hmm. Diomedes: (wondering) Hmm. Hoh heh?! All of a sudden, the mast's yard spins over their heads as the wind changes course. The sails billow out in another direction and the ship does a 90° turn, amid a spray of magic sparkles. Diomedes: (CONT'D, shouting) Turn back, Dates! This is NOT the way to Ithaca! Titan: (pensive grow''l) Uuueerrghhh... ''Dates tries to steer the helm rudder back. To no avail. Dates: (struggling) Uueehh?! Something's gotten control over helm! There's nothing I can do! Nisa walks up to Ulysses, looking sententious. Philo: (worried groan) Hoohoaaa... Nisa: (upset) This is your doing, Ulysses! You told the Horn you wanted to be with Telemachus, NOT that you wanted to get back to Ithaca! Ulysses: (surprised) Hueh?! (concluding) So, Telemachus isn't in ITHACA right now... Ulysses looks over at the islets as the ship sails further and further away. Then he looks out front, to where the ship is headed. SHOT of a huge, empty open sea! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'EXT. HERCULES' COLUMNS AND SHIP - DAY' Viewed from a slightly high angle, the boat carrying Telemachus is being driven toward the camera by a fairly strong current. Telemachus, who is still tied up, sits up in the boat, looking wide-eyed. He looks up at something huge. Then looks panickingly out in front of him (SFX: waterfall). Telemachus: (stifled moans) Ehmm...ehmm..heh... One of Poseidon's tentacles rises out of the water and holds the boat still. Next, Poseidon's head emerges, by the side of the boat, just a few centimeters from Telemachus' terrified face. Telemachus: (CONT'D, stifled moans) Eh..huehh.. Poseidon: (fake compassion) My poor little tadpole. Your father has done some very silly things. And because of HIM, YOU're going to pay the price! Time to remove your gag. The gag and ropes suddenly come undone, as if by magic. Poseidon looks hard at a spot behind the boat (from where it has just come). Telemachus: (breathing) Heh.. (coughing) Hueck hueck... Poseidon: (fake compassion) Daddy's coming now. Telemachus: (surprised sigh) Heh? Poseidon: (calmly) You can shout as hard as you like. As Poseidon pushes the boat round 90°, with one of his tentacles, Telemachus catches sight of the Companions' ship, on the horizon. Telemachus: (shouting) DAD? IS THAT YOU? (O.S., calling) Stay back, Dad!! Stay back! Poseidon dives back down in the water, holding Telemachus' boat in place with the tip of one tentacle. CUT TO on the ship: The seven Companions are together, in the same frame. They are looking up ahead, in amazement. Owl: (excited hoots) Huuh huh huhuh... Nisa: (wondering) What are we heading for now?! Philo: (O.S., trembling) Oh...Huahrr...huehrr....the Columns of HERCULES..... Zephyr & Diomedes: (surprised growls) Huuueerrghhh??? Owl: Uh... uh... Zephyr: (in awe) Look! They're wonderful. Titan: Huh? REVERSE ANGLE SHOT: we see the Companions from the back. The camera rises up above the group, to reveal that the ship is making its way toward a Dantesque landscape! Huge mountains (several hundreds of meters high), on either side of the horizon, are sticking up out of the sea, forming a kind of swallow hole (funnel). At the far end of the funnel, the mountains are sculpted into two antique columns, portraying giants with arched backs and raised arms, who look as though they are carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. These stone giants are both, in fact, holding up the two sides of a huge arch (several hundreds of meters high and several hundreds of meters long). Both the giants and the arch have been corroded over the ages. Nature has taken over, lacing them with creepers, branches, birds' nests and cavernous gaps. In color and appearance, the arch looks something like the temples of Angkor Vat. In between the columns (which are, as we have seen, the huge silhouettes of the giants), the sea flows forward toward its ultimate outlet. On the other side, it breaks out into a waterfall. Above the ship and the sea, the sky is blue and cloudy. However, on the other side of the "columns", it is a starry, night sky - infinity. This is, indeed, the end of the world! Faster and faster currents are drawing the ship toward the ends of the earth. Dates shakes out of his stupor and starts pulling on the ropes to lower the sails. Dates: (panicking) Help me, everyone!!! We've got to STOP THE SHIP! Zephyr runs over to him and starts lending him a hand. Titan, Diomedes, Nisa and Philo take up their rowing posts again. They start rowing hard, to get the ship into reverse. Ulysses walks over to the prow. Between the columns, we can just make out Telemachus, waving his arms about on his boat. Ulysses: (concerned) Look! OVER THERE! IT'S TELEMACHUS! Insert: MCU of Telemachus. Telemachus: (upset, screaming) DAD! DON'T COME ANY NEARER, DAD!!! Ulysses hears his son's voice. But it is distorted by the swell, in such a way that all that can be heard is: Telemachus: (CONT'D, calling from a distance) DAD! ... DAD! Ulysses runs over to Dates, who is finishing tying up the ropes to keep the sails down. Ulysses: (seriously) We've got to go and pick him up. Dates: (resisting) No way, Ulysses! The currents are too strong. They'll force us over the edge. Ulysses spins round nervously and leans anxiously on the ship's rail. He looks over at Telemachus, who is still calling to him in the distance. Ulysses walks back over to Dates. Ulysses: (insisting) That's my son out there! WE'VE GOT TO TRY! Titan: Ha! Dates looks at him for a second or two, hesitating. Finally, he pulls on the rope, causing it to undo and to release the main sail. He smiles faintly. Dates: (pensive sigh) Huh, Hmm... (commanding) Zephyr, I want you at the helm! When I tell you, bring in the sail! The rest of you, get ready to drop anchor! Zephyr: Huh? The Companions stop rowing. The ship sails forward, small and vulnerable, toward Telemachus' boat. CU of the boat: it is still being held still by Poseidon's tentacle (Poseidon can not, of course, be seen from the ship). Telemachus: (panicking) NOOOO! STAY AWAY! Poseidon: (satisfied) Enjoy your dip, Ulysses! BACK on the ship, the Owl is perched on one of Titan's horns (Titan is standing at the ready). The Owl covers its eyes as they draw near to the waterfall. Dates is overseeing the operation, waiting for the right moment. At last, he cries out: Dates: (O.S., commanding) Alright Titan! NOW! Titan: (pulling) Huuuarrrghh...huaaarrrghhh.... Dates: (commanding) DROP ANCHOR! Titan immediately brings in the sail. Meanwhile, Philo and Diomedes cast anchor. Philo & Diomedes: (straining) Huuueeerghhh...heh.... Underwater insert: the anchor plunges downward. The ship stops for a moment, at right-angles to the waterfall, a short distance away from Telemachus' boat. But then, it starts slowly moving forward again. Underwater insert: the anchor is sliding along the seabed. It is running through stones and coral (splitting some of them up on its way), but is only slowed up, not stopped completely (SFX: crunching, breaking sounds). Up on the moving ship, Zephyr leans over toward the taut anchor rope. Zephyr: (worried) We're too heavy! Ulysses glances over the deck. His eyes settle on Dates' bursting treasure chests. He unhesitatingly grabs one of them. Ulysses: (commanding) We're gonna have to dump some ballast. Zephyr: Ah.. Dates: (O.S., upset) Oh, no!! Not my Gold. Ulysses: (O.S., seriously) Sorry, Dates. Dates: Ahh... He throws the chest overboard. Titan and Nisa hastily help him throw the rest of the treasure overboard. Meanwhile, the ship is still sailing dangerously close to the waterfall. Ulysses: (lifting efforts) Huah... Dates: (lamenting) Uuhhahh...My jewels! (whimpering) My coins! My treasure! (sobbing) Hohohuuu.... Underwater insert: the chests and jewels float down to the seabed. The anchor latches onto a heavy chest and sticks there. The rope tautens. BACK TO the ship: Ulysses is looking at the waterfall they are heading straight for. All of a sudden, the ship grinds to a creaking halt (SFX: CREEEAK!). It stays there, balancing on the edge of the waterfall, just a short distance away from Telemachus' boat. CU of Ulysses' relieved expression. The camera lingers a while on this Dantesque image: the ship and the boat dangling on the edge of the world, looking out into the infinity of the universe, at the top of the ocean's waterfalls! BACK on the ship, Ulysses ties a rope round his waist and climbs up onto the ship's rail, ready to dive over to save Telemachus. Ulysses: (shouting) HOLD ON TIGHT, TELEMACHUS! I'M COMING! Telemachus: (warning) Don't do it, Dad! It's a trap! All of a sudden, Poseidon's tentacle wraps round Telemachus' boat and lifts it up. Ulysses steps back. Poseidon rises up out of the sea, huge and powerful, looking proud. He is almost as big as the columns themselves (although, right now, they look more impressive than ever). Poseidon lays the boat containing Telemachus up on top of the arch (within Ulysses' sight). Ulysses: (shocked) HUAAAH!!! Next, Poseidon bends over, bringing his face up alongside the ship. Poseidon: (to Ulysses) How nice to see you again, Ulysses. Especially since you seem to be in quite a fix... Ulysses: (challenging) I've always outsmarted you, Poseidon. You don't impress me! Poseidon points up at Telemachus' boat. Poseidon: (deviously) Hmm. Unfortunately for you, this time, I have added a new string to my bow! Ulysses looks up. He sees Telemachus climbing out of his boat. Telemachus: (moaning) ehe... (jumping) Heh-Uh! While Ulysses and Poseidon are talking, Telemachus grabs hold of the plants and creepers on the arch, getting away from Poseidon as quickly as he can. Ulysses: (pensive sigh) Hmm... (playing) Why are you so set against ME, Poseidon? Poseidon: (arrogantly) I made a bet you'd never make it back to Ithaca. And if it's one thing I hate, it's losing! Ulysses: (insisting) But my companions and my SON have nothing to do with this. Poseidon: (ironically) Noo... But they're such a hoot to watch when they get flustered! A tentacle creeps up on Telemachus. He tries to step back out of the way but the tentacle wraps round him and pulls him down toward the ship. Telemachus: (annoyed sigh) Eh. Poseidon: (with pleasure) Besides, I also thought you'd be pleased to see your son, after all these years... He holds Telemachus up before Ulysses' eyes. Telemachus: (struggling) Hueh...hah...uoh...heeheh... (screaming) Let go!!!! Telemachus thrashes with his feet but Poseidon has a firm grip on him. Ulysses unsheathes his sword. Ulysses: (challenging) Why don't you fight like a man? If you can pluck up the courage, that is! Poseidon: (condescending laugh) Heheh hehe heheh... Why don't YOU fight like a GOD? If you can pluck the strength. (attacking growl) Uuueeerrrrghh... Ulysses: (attacking) Huheng... He points a finger, shooting out a bolt of lightning. The bolt strikes Ulysses' sword, sending it flying out of his hand and down onto the deck. Nisa: (running) Ah... CUT TO Nisa: she is crouched down on the deck, leaning over the conch. The Owl is walking alongside her. Nisa: (CONT'D, under her breath) It's time for me to make MY wish, Horn of Plenty. Get rid of that big octopus and get us outta here, FAST! But the conch does not respond. Philo kneels down next to Nisa. Philo: (sigh, worried) Haah...Cornucopia can not act against the Gods. Nisa: (desperately) But... I thought....! The Owl shakes its head in despair. BACK TO Ulysses. He is rubbing the wrist that had been holding the sword. Ulysses: (defeated) You win, Poseidon. But let my SON and my FRIENDS GO. Promise me, you'll take THEM ALL back to Ithaca. In return, you can do with me what you will. Poseidon: (winning sigh) Uuuahh! Telemachus: No, Dad! Don't do it! Poseidon: Sorry lad, but for once, I agree with your father. Ulysses turns to face the Companions. Ulysses: (sadly, to Companions) Huhh. This is where we must part. Titan comes over and stands next to Ulysses. Titan: (ready to fight) Ueehh....No way!...Hhrrrmmm.... Nisa also comes up to Ulysses, followed by her Owl. Dates: I'm sorry, Ulysses. I can't leave you alone on the ship. You might end up wrecking it! Zephyr: I've always dreamed of taking a trip to the stars... Diomedes: (solemnly) I have sworn to stick by you till the very end. Philo: (surprised reaction) Heh? Nisa: (exaggerating) Hey, listen here. I didn't come out this way for you to flunk out on your own! Philo walks up last, shaking like a leaf. Philo: (convinced) Okay... Looks like I don't have a choice, right? Ulysses gives them all a warm smile. Ulysses: (gratefully) Thank you, my brave Companions. He turns to look at Poseidon. Poseidon applauds (SFX). Poseidon: (ironically) Hah! Very moving... Hahahahaa. But it's getting late, time to move along now. Ulysses picks his sword up from the deck and walks over to the taut anchor rope. Ulysses: (seriously and madly) You'd better look after my SON. Or, I'm warning you, I will find a way to come BACK and seek revenge! Poseidon: (sadistically and psychopathically) Oh, don't worry about that. He's safe with me! Telemachus: (struggling) Huheh..heh..heh.... Ulysses raises his sword. Ulysses: (to Telemachus, solemnly) Goodbye Telemachus. Kiss your Mom for me. And tell her I never stopped loving you both. Telemachus: (screaming) No Dad! Please! Don't go!!! Titan: (touched growl) Uuueerrghh ghhuuoorghh.... Ulysses brings his sword down on the rope, slicing it in half. Ulysses: (swinging sword) Huah! At first, the ship starts drifting slowly. Ulysses looks at Telemachus one last time. Then the ship topples over the edge, and disappears. Poseidon watches the scene, with a satisfied look on his face, then turns to Telemachus. Poseidon: (triumphantly) I've won, at last! (to Telemachus) I don't need YOU anymore. He lays Telemachus down on top of the arch. Telemachus: (shocked) But.. you promised you'd take me back home. Poseidon: (ironically) Promised! Huh! We Gods don't give two hoots about promises! He turns his back on the arch. CUT TO: Act 3 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. SHIP/SPACE - NIGHT' Instead of falling into the waterfall, the ship floats off into space, drifting slowly across the void. The Companions run to the stern, watching the Earth disappear. Philo: (swallowing hard) This time, it really IS the end. Seen from space, Earth is a flat disk encircled with a tall mountain. The only opening in this mountain is the Hercules Columns. The sea pours over the edge into the void; the waterfall so formed plunges into space, turning into a shower of infinite rain. The ship carries on drifting through space, moving further and further away from Earth. From a distance, we see the ship's sails unfurl again. Nisa, Philo, Zephyr, Dates, Titan, Diomedes & Ulysses: (screaming as the boat falls) UUeehh....eeehhh....AAAhhh On board, Dates watches anxiously as the sails remain flat. Philo comes up. Philo: (excited) Hooh..... Do you think you could sail her through the stars? Dates: (pessimistically) Nope. We're just gonna drift on till the end of time. CUT TO the boat, drifting through the magnificent and eerie black velvet sky. Zephyr is standing beside Diomedes, wide-eyed with wonder, looking out at the stars. Zephyr: (excitedly) This is amazing! We're heading off on a new Odyssey! Diomedes leans over the ship's rail, where the fish net is hanging. Diomedes: (frustrated) There's nothing amazing about it, son. We're lost, forever. With nothing to eat! Zephyr's smile falls away. Ulysses, who is still up at the stern, turns toward the others. Ulysses: (sadly) I'm sorry, my friends. Nisa dashes to the center of the deck (before the mast), holding the conch in her hand. Nisa: (rebelliously and optimistically) It's not over yet! I still have MY wish. (to the conch) Take us back to Earth! But the conch does not react. Nisa: (CONT'D, confused) Huh?! Philo: (downcasted, to Nisa) I told you: Cornucopia never goes against the Gods. All of a sudden, Ulysses' face lights up. Ulysses: (pensively) Who said anything about acting against the Gods? Nisa, just ask for a very VERY long rope, of outstanding strength. Realizing Ulysses has a plan, Nisa perks up. She shakes the conch. Nisa: (enthusiastically) Did you hear that, Conchie? It's time to wake up! All I want is a rope - you can't refuse me that! The conch duly starts sparkling and tinkling (SFX). CUT TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'EXT. HERCULES' COLUMNS - DAY' (Cont. of Seq. 11) Poseidon has turned away from the arch. Telemachus is moving on the arch like a sprightly monkey. Telemachus: (yelling) It's all very well being big. But it doesn't make you any less of a coward! Poseidon pauses momentarily then turns round. Poseidon: (irritated) Hm?! Are you talking to ME? Telemachus sizes up a few creepers for solidity, then chooses one of them. Telemachus: (upset) Who else would I be talking to? You may have got rid of my dad, but now you've got me to contend with! Telemachus swings out on the creeper, like Tarzan. He lands alongside a small cave, alongside one of the columns. '' '''Telemachus:' (CONT'D, self-confidently, swinging) Heeeyyyyy...yaahhh. (landing) Huah! As he lands, a flock of birds flies away (SFX: flapping of wings), into Poseidon's face. He is forced to close his eyes and to wave his hands in front of his face, in an irritated attempt to chase the birds away. Poseidon: (annoyed) Uuuaaarghh! Watch yourself boy, or I'll send you to meet your father! Telemachus: (impertinently, running into cave) Hehem...Go ahead and try! Poseidon opens his eyes again. He searches everywhere for Telemachus, peering into the nooks and crannies of the column. Poseidon: (annoyed) Where'd you get to, pest?! Telemachus appears at the exit of another cave (he has run through the inner corridors, inside the column). He smiles. Telemachus: (teasingly, singing) RIGHT HERE! .... Catch me if you ca-an. Poseidon: (madly) Huuuaarrghh... You've asked for it, you little RAT! Hrrrrmmmmm....Hrrmm? He brings a tentacle crashing down where Telemachus is standing, causing the whole column to shake. But when he takes his tentacle away, Telemachus has gone. Telemachus: (giggling) Heheheh.... The boy reappears a few meters down below, at the entrance to another cave. Telemachus: (CONT'D, provokingly) Ha ha! Missed! Poseidon: (annoyed growl) Uuuaaarrghh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. SHIP/SPACE - NIGHT' Nisa enthusiastically pulls a long rope out of the Horn of Plenty. Like the conch, the rope is sparkling as it spews out of the cornet. Nisa: (excited, to the conch) Keep going, keep going! We need kilometers of this stuff! (pulling) Huheh..hueh.... Meanwhile, Ulysses is busy tying the end of the rope to one of his arrows. He nocks the arrow on his bow and gets ready to fire. He aims at the Hercules Columns which, from where he is, look like dots in the distance. ULYSSES' POV: we see just how small the target is in relation to the arrow's axis. We realize that even the slightest movement would knock the arrow off target. Philo is shaking from head to toe. He buries his face in Titan's chest. Philo: (nervously) I can't watch! Ulysses is standing up at the front of the boat, with one leg up on the rail. He is bending his arc, ready to shoot. He fires his arrow. Ulysses: (concerned) I´ve only got one shot at this. (shooting) Huh! AH! The arrow goes flying off, pulling the rope with it. It disappears into the distance. The rope is unraveling at Nisa's feet. The arrow shoots silently through space, a mysterious flying object, linked to the ship by a rope. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 17' 'EXT. HERCULES COLUMNS - DAY' Telemachus jumps inside a cave, with his arms outstretched. He leaps out of the way just in time to avoid a tentacle as it crashes against the rock (SFX: WAM!), causing a big rock fall. Telemachus: (scared, panting) Huh. Hehehehh.... (climbing) Huh...hehe hehehueh heh... INT - Telemachus is running through a passageway. EXT - Telemachus runs out of another cave, lower down. Then, all of a sudden, (SFX: FWITT!): Ulysses' arrow flies into frame and embeds itself in the rock, right next to him! Telemachus tries to figure out where it has come from; he sees the rope stretching far out, into space. Telemachus: (CONT'D, surprised) Huh?! Poseidon: (satisfied) Ah, there you are, vermin! This moment's inattention almost proves fatal for Telemachus, as a huge tentacle comes crashing down toward him. But he reacts just in time, grabbing hold of a creeper and dropping down to a lower level. He quickly runs for cover, behind a column. (N.B.: Poseidon always strikes on the same side of the column, like a lumberman knocking down a tree. Telemachus is smart enough not to stand on the side he knows the column is going to come over on). Telemachus: (swinging) AH! Heyyy...yyuuuaahhh.... Poseidon: (furious growl) Huuurrghh! Huuurrghhh! The tentacle strikes the column harder than ever. WIDE ANGLE SHOT to reveal that the tentacle has smashed the ankle of the statue cut into the column. The statue starts to totter. Telemachus has found shelter behind the column base. He smiles. Telemachus: (smarting off) This is what they call Achilles' heel! Poseidon looks up in terror. He puts his arms in front of his face to protect himself. The column collapses down on him, taking a large section of the arch with it (SFX: the rumble of smashing rocks). Poseidon: (surprised) Huhmmm?! (panicking) Noooo! CLOSE UP: Ulysses' arrow is beneath a mass of fallen rocks but the rope is still taut. Poseidon disappears into the water, beneath the mass of rocks. Telemachus: (satisfied sigh) Hhhmmmm... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'EXT. SHIP/SPACE - NIGHT' Ulysses lowers his bow, pulling a grimace of incomprehension. ULYSSES: (proud of himself) Did I do that?! From Ulysses' POV, we see the collapsed column and the second column, still intact, but which is only holding up half the arch. The mass of fallen rocks has formed a dam, putting paid to the waterfall. Behind Ulysses, Titan starts tugging at the rope. Philo, Diomedes & Zephyr: (pulling) Huueerrghgh.....huuahh.... Titan: (grunting, to Companions) Hhhrrrrmmm...Let's get to work! All the Companions start pulling on the rope together. Titan, Philo, Diomedes & Zephyr: Heave ho! Heave ho!...Heave ho! The ship is moving slowly toward the columns. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 19' 'EXT. HERCULES' COLUMNS - DAY' As the smoke clears, we see Telemachus climbing up the mass of fallen rocks. He jumps for joy as he spots the ship approaching, linked to the mass of rocks by the taut rope. Telemachus: (cheering) Yeah! Way to go!!! A weary tentacle pokes up and clings on to a rock, a short distance from Telemachus' feet. Then, the rocks lift up and Poseidon reappears, tired and dirty-faced, but just as huge as ever. Philo, Diomedes & Zephyr: (O.S.) Heave ho! Heave ho!... Poseidon: I've had my fill of this family! First the father, now the son! Poseidon is almost totally "back on his tentacles" by now. But Telemachus is looking at something behind Poseidon's back. Telemachus: (provokingly, to Poseidon) Behind you! Poseidon has no idea that, behind him, the ship is arcing toward them. The rope, which has tautened across the channel entrance, gets caught up in Poseidon's tentacles, knocking him off balance. Poseidon: (caught off guard) What the....?! Woh!! WOOOOHHH!!! Poseidon topples over backward, down into the void. Over the other side, near the remaining column, the ship drifts over the mass of fallen rocks and lands gently down onto the water. Titan, Philo, Diomedes, Zephyr, Ulysses, Titan & Nisa: (O.S., cries of joy) Uuuahhhh...Hahhahh.... Telemachus: (cries of joy) Uuoohh...hehehe.... Telemachus runs over the rocks toward the ship. Telemachus jumps off the rocks on to the ship's deck, straight into his father's arms. Telemachus: (CONT'D, touched, to Ulysses) Dad, I thought you'd gone forever! Ulysses: (smiling) There's no way I was going to lose you again... (relieved laugh) Huhehehe! Especially not to that pain in the neck, "Mr. Tentacles"! Ulysses looks at Telemachus. Ulysses: (CONT'D, seriously) What do you want more than anything in the world, Telemachus? Telemachus: (unhesitating) For us to be back together again, in Ithaca. Nisa: (worried) Doesn't THAT go against the Gods' wishes? Ulysses: (laughing) Hahah! I don't think Poseidon's up to fishing right now, let alone WISHING! DIOMEDES is holding the conch that starts to sparkle and tinkle (SFX); the sparkling spreads throughout the ship. Diomedes: (surprised sighs) Heh? Hoh! ...Huoh.... Up on the deck, Ulysses puts his arm round his son. As if by magic, the ship starts sailing against the current. Its sails billow out and it goes speeding off, leaving the one remaining Hercules Column far behind it. Through the sudden turn of the ship, the conch falls overboard, still sparkling, and goes drifting down into the depths of the sea. Diomedes looks sadly down into the water. Diomedes: (CONT'D, stunned) Hey! (sadly) The Horn of Plenty! Ulysses: (comforting) We don't need it anymore. It's granted us our dearest wish - we're on our way BACK TO ITHACA! CUT TO the Columns: two tentacles are clutching onto the last remaining Hercules Column. Poseidon appears, looking haggard. Poseidon: (furiously) I haven't finished with you yet, Ulysses. FADE TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'INT. ITHACA/PENELOPE'S RESIDENCE - NIGHT' The previous image cross-dissolves into the one that Penelope has been embroidering on her tapestry (which is not yet finished). Zoom out: in the background, Penelope is lying face down on her bed, crying. Penelope: (weeping) Huuhu heh..... Poseidon: (O.S., devious laughter) Huhuhuhuh-hahahah-haaahaaahaaah! The image on the tapestry suddenly comes to life. Poseidon starts moving his tentacles, magically weaving the tapestry (we do not yet get to see the final image on the tapestry). Poseidon: (O.S., CONT'D, solemnly) Your wish is granted, Pellos. Just then, Pellos' guards come bursting into the room, led by Kritos. Kritos: (announcing) Prince Pellos! Penelope jumps up, shouting at him, mad with rage. Penelope: (shouting) What have you done with Telemachus?! Pellos sinks his head in his shoulders. He looks tired and drawn. Pellos: (complaining) Please! Keep it down! I have a splitting headache. Kritos looks contentedly at the tapestry (we still do not get to see it). Kritos: (seriously) You were right, Your Highness. Penelope: (surprised reaction) Heh? Kritos: (seriously) She has, indeed, completed the tapestry. Penelope comes over, looking dismayed. Penelope: (wondering) Heh? No, I haven't! Pellos yawns. Pellos: (ironically) At last, we can be married immediately.... Penelope looks horrified as she discovers the new image on the tapestry: it depicts her wedding with Pellos. Penelope: (upset) What...? Ah... The words "TO BE CONTINUED..." are embroidered in overprint. IRIS OUT. Category:Episode transcripts